


The First Alicante Pride

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Also Magnus is a hurricane of glitter, Crossposting from blog, F/F, Freewheeling Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Freewheeling Bisexual Magnus Bane, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Maryse Lightwood, The Lightwood-Banes deserve nice things, This was gloriously indulgent and I have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: The idea of hosting Alicante's first pride parade is a daunting one - but with a little help from his husband, and the support of his family and friends, Alec has no doubt that it will be a success.(Hint: It is!)





	The First Alicante Pride

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So this is a prompt from[Patrickbrewcr](https://patrickbrewcr.tumblr.com/) and if you look at it [HERE](https://patrickbrewcr.tumblr.com/post/184855836555/three-words-alicantes-first-pride) you'll see why I had to write something. HOW COULD I NOT!

  
Alec took another deep breath and reminded himself that he’d been the one to suggest this, that it was his idea, that Magnus was helping to make real, and that it was going to be worth it, it was going to be amazing. 

  
Fuck, but he was nervous. 

  
Not that he had any reason to be nervous, considering the wedding ring on his finger and the warlock dashing between the rest of the parade walkers, distributing stickers and glitter like he was made of them. 

  
“You okay there, Alec?” 

  
Alec relaxed and gave Andrew Underhill a grin, nodding firmly. “Nervous, but definitely okay.” 

  
“This is incredible,” Andrew said, looking around at the dozens of shadowhunters around them. “And all of them here because of you.” 

  
Alec swallowed hard and nodded, following his eyes, meeting the excited eyes of other shadowhunters, some even with their downworlder partners and felt his chest squeezing so tight he couldn’t breathe. “And Magnus.” 

  
“You’re both an inspiration. In more than one way,” Andrew agreed, grinning at his old boss. He gave Alec a bump to the shoulder. “I’m surprised you’ve survived the glitter hurricane that is your husband though.” 

  
Alec laughed and looked behind him where Magnus was helping another young shadowhunter put a sticker on her cheek, while chatting animatedly to her girlfriend. Just beyond them, Aline and Helen were there, waving to him, both of them covered in rainbows and glitter. 

  
“I told him that the more black he let me wear, the more people would look at him,” Alec said, looking down at his black jeans and shirt. He had comprised with the rainbow flag temporary tattoo on both of his cheeks, the small rainbow bandana sticking out of his pocket, and the black t-shirt that had a rainbow heart over his heart. 

  
“He is a bit of a walking rainbow,” Andrew agreed with a laugh. “Perfect for him though.” 

  
Alec heard his husband burst into laughter and found him in the crowd again, shaking glitter off of himself. 

  
“Alec!” 

  
Alec spun around, lighting up at the sight of Izzy, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You made it!” 

  
“We rushed back, just for you! Jace and Mom are in the crowd waiting for you!” Izzy said, her eyes bright. “Where’s Magnus, I need my stickers!” 

  
Alec blinked in surprise, his breath catching. “There’s…there’s a crowd?” 

  
Izzy stared at him and softened, smiling at him, reaching out to hug her big brother. “Oh Alec. Just wait until you turn the corner.” 

  
Alec swallowed hard and blinked a few times to keep from getting emotional as he hugged Izzy tight. “Could you have ever imagined this when we were younger?” 

  
Izzy laughed and shook her head. “No, never.” 

  
“Isabelle, there you are!” Magnus called, moving back to where Alec was standing. “I’m so glad you made it back!” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. 

  
“Me too, but I definitely need your help to be more festive!” Izzy said, looking down at her gear with a laugh. “I skipped a debriefing to get here on time!” 

  
Magnus laughed. “I approve!” He twirled a finger in the air. “Spin for me, and we’ll get you decked out.” 

  
Izzy laughed and spun, glad when two pink, blue and purple flags were immediately on her cheeks, coupled with a tight jacket in the same colors, and, somehow, amazingly, rainbow boots. “Hell yeah!” 

  
“I am glad you approve!” Magnus said, looping his arm with hers. “I have a vested duty in making sure all freewheeling bisexuals like myself are appropriately decked out and fabulous!” 

  
The clock tower struck eleven and the bells began to ring. 

  
Alec looked back at the folks in the parade as they began to cheer and he met Magnus’ eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled. Magnus’ temporary tattoos on his cheeks were shining with glitter, his eyeshadow a glorious rainbow and his shirt that was constantly changing and shifting every color of the rainbow as he moved was a reminder of just how damn lucky he was to be here. 

  
Magnus took Alexander’s hand and gave it a squeeze, grinning at him. “Ready?” 

  
Alec took a deep breath and squeezed Magnus’ hand right back. “With you here? Of course.” 

  
Magnus’ grin brightened even more and he gathered magic in his free hand, looking up at the sky. “One last touch?” 

  
Alec waited, watching in shock as a literal rainbow burst from Magnus’ palm, arcing into the sky above them. An additional beam hit the rest of the street and he couldn’t help laughing as the plain cobblestone suddenly became a giant rainbow flag, showing their marching path. “Perfect.” 

  
Magnus nodded and gave Alec’s hand a tug. “Lead the way Inquisitor!” 

  
Alec took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and started to walk. He’d been terrified when Magnus had suggested that they lead the parade, but he’d always believed in leading by example, and this wasn’t any different. No matter what waited them when they turned the corner, they were going to walk with their heads held high. No apologies for who they were. 

  
Alec turned the corner, forcing a smile to his face and his eyes widened when a cheer suddenly started and became a roar of approval. His mouth went dry and he froze for an instant before he forced himself to keep walking, only to stop a second later to take it all in. The street was lined with people, with shadowhunters, warlocks, seelies and werewolves, all of them waving, many of them carrying flags themselves. 

  
Magnus waved his hand and suddenly there was music playing and the parade surged forward, past he and Alec, while he watched his husband take it all in with wide shocked eyes. 

  
“Who wants beads?!” Izzy shouted, dancing her way towards one side of the crowd. She grinned and tossed beads to a young shadowhunter who was standing side by side with a werewolf child. 

  
Alec knew he was supposed to be at the front of the parade, leading them down the street, head held high, proud of who he was, unashamed of himself, his husband, and the others in the parade with him, but he was left frozen, blinking hard as he watched something he had never considered possible come to fruition before his eyes. 

  
Alec turned to Magnus to say something when his eyes caught sight of his mother, standing at the very front of the crowd, beads from Izzy proudly around her neck, holding a sign that said ‘Proud Mom’ and ‘I love you all’ in bright rainbow lettering, bi flags decorating the rest of the sign, bright and bold.

  
Jace was next to her, and Alec managed to choke down the tears with a laugh when he realized the rainbow lettering on his sign spelled out “Fuck Yeah, Parabatai!”. 

  
Beyond them, he caught sight of Lorenzo, Meliorn, Raphael and dozens of others he recognized from Downworlder Council meetings, all of them cheering, dancing and celebrating. Alec turned back to Magnus and blinked hard again, quickly wiping at his eyes. 

  
Magnus reached out, cupping Alec’s jaw in his hand, smiling at him. “You did this, Alexander. All of this? Is because of _**you**_.” 

  
Alec swallowed hard, blinking again to prevent more tears. He turned his face into Magnus’ hand, not caring about the glitter he knew was getting all over himself, kissing Magnus’ palm. “You made me brave enough, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus grinned, tugging Alec in for a kiss. The crowd around them cheered, whistled and shouted their approval as they kissed. 

  
“Now come on,” Magnus said, pulling back just enough to look at Alec with a bright grin. “We have a parade we want to enjoy!” 

  
Alec laughed and stole another quick kiss, grabbing Magnus’ hand again, tugging him along to catch up with the parade, waving to his Mom, Jace, and everyone he could as they ran past the crowd to catch up with the others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here: 
> 
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
